cosmicbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 10
Big Brother 10 is the tenth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. Hosted By Cosmicana. It began on the 5th September 2017 and ended on the 5th October 2016. 16 housemates entered the house at launch, but 5 all-stars entered in another secret secret house. During the season more all-stars from other seasons entered making it the most special season ever. The series ended after 74 days, Duncan won the series with 17.4% Cassie finishing in second place with 16.9%. The finale voting percentages were the closest ever with all finalists getting above 10%. Production House Deisgn The house was based on "Around the World", with the stairs into the house based off the UK, the kitchen based off China and Morocoo, the living room based off Egypt, the diary room based off America, the garden based off Italy and the bedrooms based off both Thailand and India, The stairs was based on the UK and the bathroom on Greece. Tasks & Twists * On Day 1, 5 All-Stars entered a secret house and were spying on their fellow housemates. They were then let out and chose to nominate Vale,Milly,Sasha,Grace and Gary. * On Day 1, Housemates' belongings were in a box. The housemates had to sacrifice them in order to get luxuries. Zayne's makeup was locked up, The food supplies were locked up, Connor and Britney's clothes were also locked up. * On Day 14, Housemates were in the task room locked in as there was a killer on the loose, the housemates stayed in their tents and the killer would be let out, the housemates had to decide who it was before they were killed. * On Day 21, Jake had the most votes and was evicted. After, there was the first double eviction of the series and the housemates had to choose to evict Hannah or Joey, Joey was evicted with a unanimous vote. * On Day 28, The task room was a disco and the housemates had to dance to get immunity. * On Day 35, there was an eviction catwalk where the judges Cosmic,Joey and Milly all ranked the housemates outfits. Cassie and Hannah were in the bottom two, then the judges sent Hannah home. * On Day 42, Esther and Miranda entered the house, They both nominated Sapphire and Cassie for eviction. * On Day 45, Paola was the seventh evicted, as it was a double eviction the nominees Gary,Britney,Hailey & Bailey,Cassie and Connor stood on podiums, the podium that had a red X on it meant they would be evicted. Connor was eighth evicted. * On Day 49, The garden was turned into a pumpkin patch and there were letters on every pumpkin, housemates had to figure out what the word was 'Hallows Eve'. * On Day 60, The task room was turned into a psyhic room and all the housemates had to recieve their fete from the fortune teller, the fortune teller announced who would make the final and who would be evicted. * On Day 67, there were 7 finalists. The two housemates with the least amount of votes to win would go home 1 week earlier but the winner would still be announced on that day, Leaving Luca to be the only all star to remain and to reach the final. Housemates Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Week Ten Category:Big Brother 10- Category:Returnee Seasons